Another detective? Say it ain't so!
by caseolus
Summary: Yup, Yuusuke's been replaced. After you're finished recovering from that swoon, why dontcha read the fic...
1. The beginning of the end of something

Hiya, folks! This is a collaboration fic between two absolutely unknown authors, Shattered Farewell and H.kabob!

_This is H.Kabob speaking, and I'll bee your host for Chapter 1(yay...)! Anyhoo, so Shattered stops bugging me, here's the disclaimer:_

_Yu Yu hakusho and all characters featured in this series belong to Yoshihiro Tagachi, because he wrote it, not me. Nor, Shattered. As much as we love all(well,most) of the characters in YYH and dearly want to hug them, they're not ours._

_And now, on with the show!_

_---- _

Yuusuke was in his room, sulking. He hadn't done much of anything, for the past week, even go to school, though his mother was up in arms over that fact. He was still working on absorbing one recent event. He still had it clear in his mind...

"_Yuusuke, I have some important news for you." That stupid little baby, Koenma, had called him into his office in Spirit World. This had better be important, or he would..._

"_You're service as Spirit Detective is over."_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_You heard me correctly. All privileges and responsibilities associated with the title of "Spirit Detective" are removed from you, effective immediately. Your replacement has already been selected."_

"_Does that mean I-" _

"_No Yuusuke, you're not going to have to die, again. You did enough to repay that debt. However, you're going to have to live like a normal person. No spirit powers, no fighting demons, and," Koenma's eyes opened slightly to fix Yuusuke with a threatening stare, "If you cause any trouble or try to interfere with the new detective's work in any way, you will have to face the appropriate consequences. I don't play favorites, Yuusuke, not now, especially. the stakes are too high for your fumbling to mess things up. Discussion over." Koenma quickly stamped a paper with the agility of much practice, an turned away from the former spirit detective. "One last thing: any attempted contact with any inhabitants of spirit world will result in swift retribution. Spirit World doesn't exist, anymore, Yuusuke, nor do demons, not to you."_

Yuusuke opened his soda can, downed it in one gulp, crushed it in his fist and threw it against the wall. "Damnit! It's not **fair!**" he screamed.

His mother rapped on the door with her fist. "Hey! Keep it down in there! If you're not gonna go to school, you could at least do me the favor of shutting up!"

He heard his mother's further grumblings and her dwindling footsteps as she went back to her room. Yuusuke glared at the door and then focused inward again, brooding.

"Well well, Detective, or rather, Ex-Detective. I expected something pathetic, but this is worse than I had imagined."

He whipped around to face the offending fire demon, surprised that he had come, but ready with an insult, anyway. "What do you want, ya little punk? I'm not cleaning up your problems anymore, so don't even ask me to down some of your demon buddies."

Hiei sniffed and crossed his arms, looking away from the former Spirit Detective and out through the open window through which he had come. "I told Kurama that you would be a pathetic lump, by now. Luckily for you, he's a much kinder and more persistent person than I am." He sighed and handed a folder to Yuusuke, still not gracing him with a glance. "It's your replacement's file."

Yuusuke took the folder dubiously and opened it shocked at the contents. "It's a little kid!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes, exasperated. "As if you haven't fought formidable opponents that were young, Urameshi."

"all right, all right." Yuusuke twisted his mouth in a sour expression and scanned the rest of the file. His replacement was apparently a 10-year-old girl by the name of Maria Kawazaki. er powers seemed to have to do with manipulating spirit energy... just like Yuusuke's. "Wait a minute, if her powers are just like mine, then why did Koenma edge me out?"

Hiei fixed him with a level stare. "They say she's better than you are."

"WHAT!? How can that be possible? I've had Grandma's training _and_ I'm older than that kid!"

The fire demon sitting opposite him was not impressed. "Your powers were only awakened recently. Age doesn't matter, it's skill and time in practice that counts. Besides, there are also rumors that she's also a pleasure to work with: kind, respects authority, follows orders, and treats those she works with like her superiors. Quite the charming little girl. No wonder they ditched you for her."

"Huh! I could be nice and friendly if I wanted to! Just no one I've met deserves it!"

"As much as I'd love to see you in a dress, Urameshi, let's keep our minds on the matter at hand. Kurama decided that you were worth helping and sent me to give that to you." He nodded towards the folder in Yuusuke's hand.

"Playing the messenger, Hiei? Surprised you took that, even from Kurama."

"Children should be seen, not heard, Urameshi. Now shut your mouth before I have to use drastic measures to keep you from yapping."

Yuusuke grumbled at that, but refrained from further remarks.

Hiei continued explaining the situation. "Kurama doesn't like this new spirit detective, and I have to say that I don't, either. There's something not quite right about this, so we're going to investigate the situation. And if I'm feeling nice, I might actually try to get your job back." The fire demon smirked. "But we don't have a plan yet, so keep thinking. Call Kurama I you have any worthwhile ideas, not that I expect any, from you. If nothing else, Kurama will come up with something and contact you." He got up and opened the window a little farther, preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Yuusuke shouted, stopping him, "I don't have Kurama's number!"

Hiei looked back at Yuusuke as if he was the most deplorable nd unintelligent maggot on the entire face of the Earth. "Look up Shuuichi Minamo in the phonebook, _detective._" That last stinging remark made, he leapt into the air, quickly becoming a black streak across the sky.

Yuusuke looked out after him and wondered why he wasn't content to live life as a normal teenager.

_----- _

_And that's it for Chapter one! Yeah, not very interesting, but it's just the intro, really. Send all comments and suggestions to , if you will. That's all for now, folks. _

_Toodles!_


	2. This'll be a walk in the park

Hey! It's Shattered Farewell (blonde Demoness) here with chapter 2! This is a collaborative fic, so don't kill me! The other writer is H.Kabob.

Disclaimer(s are idiotic): We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If we did we would be huggling the characters instead of writing. However, all Ocs in this fic belong to either me or the skewered meat roasted slowly on a grill, which is then eaten (H.Habob). Please don't sue the demon kid.

Now on with the show!

Oh wait… Speech keys! **_Italic bold is for emphisis_. Everything** else is normal type.

* * *

Yusuke lay upside down on his bed. Why was he not content with his life anymore? Didn't he want to be a normal teen and not listen to the baby and grandma anymore?

"I hate my life" Yusuke mumbled as he rolled over. His life had no meaning without being a spirit detective. He failed school, his mom doesn't care, and now he probably has a hundred demons chasing after him for revenge now that he wasn't allowed to use his power anymore. He might as well have died. Again.

There was still Keiko. She would love him no matter what. Kuwabara would still be there for him to pummel, but something just seemed…lacking. Not being polite was not his fault. His mother was a slacker and his teachers evil to him. His whole life suddenly seemed pointless and unfair.

A gust of wind faintly shook the trees and cascaded into his window. Some bushes rustled and leaves fluttered. It entered his window in a light embrace.

**Tip-tak**

An envelope settled to the ground after being blown in through the window. Out of boredom, Yusuke picked it up and turned it over.

To Yusuke Urameshi

"Who'd mail me? It's not like I'm important anymore."

He opened it and gazed on the neat, large handwriting inside

Dear Urameshi,

If you are reading this, then this means that it is time for us to meet. There are matters that me must discuss right away, and if you do not choose to meet me, there are consequences. You will get acquainted with me nine pm. Tonight at the statue in the park. Come alone; this is for your ears only.

Sincerely,

A Friend

"Whatever. It's probably another one of Koenma's trolls to give me a lecture. Like I'm going to listen."

Later that night, He left the house and shut the door with a bang. His mother would never know he would be gone. She was out partying, as usual.

The same breeze from that morning played along the empty streets as he made his way over to the park, kicking a beer can as he went along. The wind whistled in the trees like a mournful whistle as he entered the park. It looked a lot more forbidding at night, with every shadow so clear you could have cut yourself. It seemed to get darker as he went farther in, farther away from the lights in apartment windows.

**Clink clang cling clang**

The beer can jumped at the uneven paths and skittered like a dancer reflecting Yusuke's woe. Finally, he made it to the statue in the park. It depicted a person, looking triumphant, looking brave.

"Like' I'll ever be." Yusuke thought as he leaned on a tree and waited

"Are you going to talk to me or what?"

There was yet another slight wind and he got the familiar prick up his spine.

"You are late." A high voice said, but Yusuke could not trace where it came from.

"Where are you? I thought you wanted to talk!"

"Oh but I am. I've already arranged a little 'chat' with a friend of mine."

Yusuke did **_not_** like where this was going.

"Listen, punk! Come out where I can see you!"

"And reveal who I am? Not a chance. You can talk with my little friend though. Ta ta!"

"Damn" Said Urameshi as he saw a pair of blue eyes open from the metal person and watch it step down from its pedestal.

"Input: target sighted. Process: Identify. Target identified: Yusuke Urameshi. Out put: Destroy target."

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted as he tried to focus energy at his finger. Nothing happened.

"Fuck! That baby must have put a block on me!" Yusuke cursed under his breath as he dodged one of the monster's punches. He wasn't moving as fast as usual.

The thought hit him wile a ton of bricks. He was now just an ordinary teen trying to fight a giant metal robot. Crap.

One of the punches landed and he was forced to the ground. He had forgotten how much a normal punch hurt. And this wasn't just an ordinary punch. As he blacked out, he failed to notice a short figure with pink eyes fleeing the scene.

Yusuke woke up in his bed a little while later. He winced at the pain from his side, but when he got up, a note fell to the floor. He opened it, wondering if anyone ever used normal post, and looked upon a hastily scribbled note in Botan's handwriting.

Yusuke,

YOU ARE RETIRED! DON'T GET IN TROUBLE! I have had partial spirit powers reinstated in case any ugly ones come looking for you, but don't get into trouble!

Botan

"I hate this. Someone's got it in for me." Urameshi mumbled with anger as he tossed the note aside, on top of a phone book. "Wait, Hiei said I could call Kurama. That's what I'm going to do." Yusuke thought as he picked the heavy volume up from the trash in his room. "Min… Min… Minamo! There he is! 555-375-89767!

Urameshi dialed the number and waited for Kurama to pick up the phone.

"Hello? This is Shuuichi. Oh, It's you, Yusuke. This had better be good."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Rate and review please! It keeps me happy. And as we all know, a happy demon kid is a productive demon kid!

Yusuke: DON'T! I get beat up in this chapter! It's a piece of crap.

Shat: If you don't shut the hell up, I WILL turn you into a girl.

Yusuke: ACK! Okokokok! Review please!

Shat: That's more like it.


End file.
